


[Podfic] Care and Feeding

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: Jack encounters a different kind of alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Care and Feeding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care And Feeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884306) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Length** : 16min 59sec

 **Listen to streaming audio** :

or

 **Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Care%20and%20Feeding.mp3) (right-click save)

or

 **Download m4b** of this together with "Nice Coat": [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Nice%20Coat%20&%20Care%20and%20Feeding.m4b) (right-click save).


End file.
